


Teddy Bear Analysis

by Kotobird



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffflufffluff, Mild Smut, i love putting Honoka as KotoUmi's cockblock, tsubahono is mentioned there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: It's been a year since Umi has been married to Kotori. This Christmas, though, she was more prepared than the last, knowing the fact her wife would expect something more serious of her.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Teddy Bear Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> As a continuation to the christmas kotoumi fanfic i made last year :33 Reindeer love  
> I felt as if I had to continue it this year, so i made this amazing masterpiece. I hope you all enjoy, opinions are very appreciated <3

**_24th of December, 18:40_ **

"Kotori… what is this?" Umi glared in a sense of denial at the object in front of her. Her work bag in one hand, a rose bouquet in other, she was presented in front of a shock.

"What do you mean? Can't you see? I brought you a teddy bear~" Kotori peeked from behind the stuffed bear placed in front of Umi. A wide, loving smile was proudly shown on her face. The bear looked way taller than her.

"I'm.. certainly sure I can see well what this is." Umi sighed, slowly hiding her face behind the roses.

"Were you planning to give me this bouquet? Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming here~" Kotori giggled, moving the stuffed bear's arm to pat Umi's head. "There there~"

"K-Kotori, let's please not stand at the entrance, people do pass here.." Umi mumbled, but suddenly stopped. "...How do you even plan to drag this big plush home?!" Her embarrassment quickly turned into slight uneasiness. Kotori hummed. How _was_ she supposed to carry the teddy bear home? Honoka helped her carry it to Umi's workplace, but Umi has stuff to hold too..

Umi sighed, bringing Kotori back from her thoughts. "Give me this for a second--" She took the stuffed bear from Kotori, placing it on a nearby bench and placing the bouquet on it carefully. She cupped Kotori's hands in hers, fixing her gaze on her. "Kotori."

"Yes, Umi-chan?" Kotori's smile only widened, even though she was visibly trying to hide her sheer excitement. She tried to look around her. The decorated Christmas trees were already placed around the whole city, with the central plaza having the same, biggest and brightest tree of every other one. _Once again, it felt so magical._

"It's..been a year since I proposed--" Umi choked on her words. Obviously seeing through her struggle, Kotori quickly nodded. "Today's our first anniversary, Umi-chan!"

"S-S-So- uhm--" Umi became a noodle for a moment, reaching for the bouquet she held before. "P-Please, have this." She was melting.

"You're so sweet, Umi-chan~"

"A...Am I..?" Her noodle state only became worse. But Kotori found it way too cute. 

"As you can guess," Kotori took the bouquet and pressed it to herself, smelling the sweet scent of the roses. She looked up at Umi, watching her flinch slightly the moment their eyes met. She smiled again. "This fluffy teddy bear is for you!~"

"Th-Thanks, really.." Umi smiled calmly. Seeing her wife so happy made her even happier. 

"Of course I've got more than a teddy bear for you," Kotori winked. "But that's at home~"   
Yet, Umi gulped upon hearing that. She knew what was coming for her..

Or did she?

"...So, how are we carrying this?" Kotori tilted her head suddenly. Umi raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean how? You didn't plan this?"

Kotori rubbed the nape of her neck rather bashfully. "Ehehe…" Umi sighed at the response. "I thought so. I can't believe you didn't plan this out, Kotori.." Umi gave the bouquet to Kotori, and fixed the bag on her shoulder. Ignoring her frustrations, she lifted up the bear by herself. Kotori gasped jokingly. "So strong, Umi-chan!"

"You could buy something a little...smaller, you know." Umi pouted, but the plush in her arms was blocking most of her view. "Uhm… I..can't see much.."

"Ehehe, I'll lead the way~" Kotori tugged Umi's sleeve gently, allowing Umi to carefully follow her way. Umi complained most of their way to their home, repeating her point over and over.

But Umi stopped her never-ending complaints. _"Wait... It's unusual for Kotori to be so irresponsible.. what if she was plotting this all along? And then surprise me with something else?"_ Kotori seemed to lose Umi with the long train of thoughts she was going through. Kotori figured out she became a suspect now.

"Umi-chan, do you have anything to say?"

"No, not yet." Umi smirked slightly.

 _"She has a plan.. I wonder if I can take the words out of her mouth somehow..."_ Kotori sighed, smiling. "Do you have a plan?" She tilted her head, her smile widening.

Umi flinched, but responded rather coherently. "No, not at all."

"Hmm~" Kotori chuckled, making Umi only more confused, alongside her nervousness. Kotori placed a hand on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.

"Wh-What?"

"Nothing, nothing~" 

* * *

"S-So uhm, Kotori--" Umi crept behind Kotori, leaning on her to watch her cook their oh-so-romantic dinner.

"Hmm~" Kotori hummed, focusing her eyes on the ingredients in front of her. Umi sighed. "I still didn't give you my present."

Kotori smirked. "Beside yourself?" 

Umi's face flushed quicker than a lightbulb. "N-N-NO, NOT LIKE...THAT." She buried her face in her wife's nape, sliding her hands around her waist. "I hate..when you do this."

"Hehe~ so what's your gift, Umi-chan?"

"Mmm.." Umi groaned, as if hesitating for her answer. She smiled and kissed Kotori's neck. "After dinner, then."

* * *

After dinner, Kotori flopped down on the couch. She sighed in relief. "Ahhh, I'm beat.." She turned on her stomach, facing her wife, who was essentially cleaning the dishes. "Umi-chaaan~ come hereee~"

"You didn't even drink any wine yet, and you already sound overly drunk.." Umi frowned, finishing cleaning the last dirty dishes. She then quickly stepped beside the sofa. Kotori grasped her leg, pulling her closer as she gasped in surprise. "KOTORI-"

"Calm down, I only want a hug~" Kotori giggled, pulling her even closer. Umi had no chance to escape the grasp. She slowly gave in, gently sitting on Kotori's lap after she turned to lay on her back. Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi's waist, holding onto her thighs. "So, my present~" 

"I-I...I'm not..y-your present, I'm your wife--"

"You're my present, Umi-chan~" Kotori murmured, making it harder for Umi to bear any more teasing.

Her face turned red quickly, and she jumped off of Kotori as fast as she could. "O-OKAY, I GOT IT" She panted, having kept her whole air in the lungs for so long from shock and embarrassment. "A-Anyways.." 

Umi walked over to where their Christmas tree was standing. She dug along some objects, before she found what she was looking for. She inhaled, picking it up. "Here…"

Kotori gasped. She nearly choked on the air actually. "Umi-chan?!"

Umi smiled. In her arms, she was holding a brand new sewing machine.

Kotori’s eyes widened, as tears fell down her eye corners. ‘’You bought me that after all?’’ 

Umi nodded with a smile. "The color reminded me of you, too." She put in on the table, as Kotori rushed over to hug her tightly.

"Umi-chan!! You didn't have to--" Kotori stuttered, falling in her arms. This time she draped over her neck.

‘’K-Kotori, it’s ticklish.’’ Umi held back her laughter, but eventually she failed. Kotori loves this rare sight when she gets comfy, after all Umi is always uptight and refined.

Kotori wiped her tears, nuzzling against Umi's nape. "You're the best, Umi-chan.. but you only gave me one of two gifts, haven't you?"

That's when Umi began to sweat. Her last brain cells were fried as her face became the red potato it was before. "I-I--"

Kotori pulled her closer to her, sitting her on her lap once again. "Can I finally receive my present, then?~"

Umi’s ears stained red. ‘’You mean-’’

Kotori pressed her lips on Umi’s before Umi could finish. She slid her hands under Umi's shirt, hearing Umi moan in surprise.

"W-Wait, Kotori--"

Kotori groaned. "I can't wait, Umi-chan!" She whimpered, moving her kisses from Umi's lips down to her neck. 

Umi groaned. Her hands reached to Kotori’s thighs. She suddenly found herself without even a shirt. It, of course, being removed by Kotori and carelessly thrown aside on the sofa, she felt the tantalizing magic in the air which allured her to continue more. Her finger played with Kotori’s bra. For some reason, though, something else caught their attention. Umi turned around, only to see their childhood friend sitting with her legs crossed and a snack in hand. "Oh, keep going, I'm just here to--" Honoka tried to continue her sentence, before she saw Umi shift from her place and Kotori buttoned her shirt.

"Why..you…." Umi trembled, her eyes narrowed to the way Honoka was looking at. Honoka nearly choked and possibly died from fear alone. "U-Umi-chan, wait--!" Kotori tried pulling her back into a hug. She was lucky to capture her before any disaster occurred to their best friend. "P-Please calm down, Umi-chan!!"

Umi died of embarrassment. But Kotori could sigh in relief. "H..Honoka-chan…"

Honoka quickly stood up, rubbing behind her neck. "S..Sorry..Tsubasa-chan asked me to bring you two something and I used the spare key you gave me..and I tried calling for you when I got here a few times, but you were busy here so I..just waited!"

Umi shifted again, trying to escape Kotori's grip. Fortunately, it was a failure.

"H-Honoka-chan..you should've called!" Kotori groaned, caressing Umi's back to keep her from allegedly attacking Honoka. 

"Ehehe..yeah, I could.. b-but anyways, me and Tsubasa-chan baked you two a cake! So she asked me to bring it to you for Christmas~"

"Oooh~ how sweet of you, Honoka-chan~" 

"Mhm!! And manjuus too of course!"

Umi's head perked up upon hearing that. "............manjuus?" She glanced back at the once again shocked Honoka.

"I-I...I put them on the dining table…"

Kotori opened her arms, and Umi rushed to the kitchen. "W-Wait, Umi-chan! Your shirt!!" At the meantime, Honoka already took a picture of it to remind Umi of this moment for the rest of her life.

* * *

“Thank you for coming again, honoka-chan. Please be sure to call us beforehand. Okay?”

Honoka smirked. “Hehehe, but it’s more interesting when I don’t~” But she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly, trembling.

“Watch your words.” Umi mumbled, her mouth still full of the manjuu honoka brought with her. Despite eating her favorite food, her face was as serious as an eagle’s gaze. But Honoka couldn’t possibly take this serious, could she? “Why? It’s interesting to watch you get frustrated when I catch you making out--”

Honoka was knocked out.

* * *

“Umi-chan...you didn’t have to knock her out like this...poor Tsubasa-san had to pick her up again..and you’re still not wearing a shirt, dear..” Kotori whined, trying to put Umi’s pajama shirt on her. But why was she trying? After all, they already drank wine and Umi ate at least half of the manjuus Honoka brought them. _Umi was drunk._ Or at least she assumed that.

Umi wobbled, leaning on her wife. “Don’ need your shirt...need you..” She hiccuped, sighing right after. She pushed herself into Kotori’s chest, smiling widely. “I love you..Kootori..”

"U-Umi-chaaan…" Kotori patted her head, letting Umi sink into her slowly. Umi looked completely helpless. She slid her hands under Kotori's dress, holding onto her thighs. "She interrupted us. That _piece of bread_ that never does her exercises or cares about healthiness…"

Kotori continued to caress her wife's silky hair, sighing. "Mmm..B-But it wasn't her fault..we didn't even notice she came.." 

"Doesn't matter." Umi frowned, as she tackled Kotori to the sofa. She smiled on top of her, leaning forward. "What matters is that everything's going fine, and it's our first anniversary. I love you, Kotori." She then leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Kotori's lips.

Kotori was baffled. Umi wasn't drunk? She planned this? No way..  
Her face flushed quickly. She looked away. "I-I--"

"You didn't expect me to survive the wine, did you? I asked Eli to switch. That wine was too weak to infect me."

"A-Ah...so you knew…" Kotori laughed awkwardly. Umi giggled.

"Kotori," Umi started, catching Kotori's eyes with hers.

"Would you marry Christmas me again?"

"...dummy Umi-chan.." Kotori teared up, cupping her wife's cheeks in her palms. "Of course I'd gladly marry Christmas you again."

* * *

**_[ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT]:_ **

I love them ;-;


End file.
